You are My Wings
by The Inspired One
Summary: Bella Swan is a teacher in a very small, very dull town. She believes life has or never will have anything positive to offer her, that is, until the day fate decided to show it's presence and give her an extraordinary gift. Can this gift break her walls?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

AN////// this is my first story. I'm extremely nervous, so if any more experienced authors would be willing to give me advice it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**That morning had seemed normal…at first. It was like any other average Tuesday morning; I got up, drank a cup of coffee, showered, got dressed, and entered the monotonous abyss that was Forks, Washington. I got to the high school where I was a Home Economics teacher and that's when my life began to change.**

_**Oh God, I completely forgot today is the job fair. **_**I sighed as****I pulled into the parking lot frantically looking for a space close to my classroom. **_**I am so late it's not even funny**_**. I looked to my right and noticed an exceptionally shiny Volvo, the silver paint causing the rare sun of Forks to violently glare off of the vehicle, momentarily blinding me. I slumped in my seat. Those damn lawyers and doctors who come here every year always have the best cars. It's as if they're rubbing it in everyone's face that they make almost three times as much as the normal teacher or even a freaking pilot for that matter. I turned off my truck, got out, and roughly slammed the door. I walked to the classroom door and unlocked it, already dreading the events that were going to take pace today. **

**I am absolutely certain that I have always hated the job fair. In fact I don't just hate it, I despise, loathe, detest it, however you want to say it, I don't like it **_**at all.**_** Why, you ask? I hate it for the simple reason it makes me feel lower than I already do. I have never been a positive person, especially about myself. I wouldn't exactly call myself pessimistic, I'm just a realist. I don't believe in unreasonable things and one of these unreasonable things is that I would or could ever be anything more than plain Ms. Swan the home economics teacher from a small town no one has ever heard of . My lowly feeling deepens every year when these aforementioned lawyers and doctors and firefighters and all of the other magnificent heroic job occupants all congregate here in my classroom and talk to my students all day about how wonderful their jobs are and how well they are paid.**

**I walked into the empty classroom and slowly made my way over to my desk, making sure not to look at the sign-up sheet with the names of the people that will surely make my day a living hell. I yawned. It's going to be a long day.**

**I started to go through papers that needed to be graded, sorting them out into neat piles. That's when I heard it. It was the voice of the man that would be the death of me.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok I'm so happy I actually started this. This is just a prieview chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. The chapters won't be this short. I promise. So, did you like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN///// Hello! **

**I'm sorry, I think the "preview" kinda sucked. I am trying my hardest to make this chapter better. Um, like I said this is my first story so I'm bound to make mistakes. (that's why I need everyone's help) I really would like to hear everyone's thoughts about what could make this story better. I would owe you BIG TIME if you gave me some advice. **

**Like I said before, I'm new to all of this so I might mess something up that seems elementary to you more "seasoned" authors. Just give me time, I'm still learning the ropes, so to speak. Thanks again.**

**DISCLAIMER:::: I own nothing. **

"**Um, excuse me, but I was wondering if I was in the correct room. I'm Dr. Black, I'm here for the Job Fair."**

**I froze. The voice was gruff, husky almost, but somehow sensual, sending chills down my spine and giving me goosebumps. I looked up into the eyes of the speaker and instantly regretted it, as all thoughts suddenly escaped me and I was hindered speechless. His eyes were dark, nearly black, and were deep as if they were leading into the very depth of his soul. His eyes bored into mine, looking like they could see my every thought and feeling. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but I didn't mind. His eyes held mine captive making my face flush red from the intensity of the gaze. I suddenly remembered that he had asked a question, and I scrambled to remember what exactly it was that he was inquiring about.**

"**Oh! I'm sorry, I um, I…" I instantly felt like a fool for stuttering over my words. I sighed and quickly redeemed myself. " I'm sorry, I am Bella Swan, and yes, you are in the correct room." I finally got it out. Not without effort I might add.**

**He chuckled. "It's quite alright Ms. Swan. It IS Miss, correct? Not Mrs.?"**

**It was my turn to laugh. "No, No. It's Miss. I'm not married." **_**Nor do I plan to be…well, I suppose I could make an exception for this beautiful-**_

**I was brought back from my internal dialogue by him muttering something under his breath. I suddenly blushed realizing what my thoughts were. Lord knows I'm getting ahead of myself already.**

"**What was that?" I asked him.**

"**Hmmm? Oh, I was just saying that I, uh, I am awfully early." He seemed to be taken by surprise. **

"**Oh no, no, no. It's always good to get here early to get ready."**

"**Well, that's what my wife says but I'm normally late to everything anyway." I visibly slumped with this new information. It's just my luck to find a gorgeous man, and he's freakin' married. I guess what they say is true: All the good one's are either gay or, in my case, married.**

" **Oh." I choked out a forced laugh. "If I was late everyday my class would love that." I said lamely.**

**He looked at me oddly for a moment before speaking again.**

"**My intern Edward will be here in a moment." He smirked and I wondered if I was missing some joke.**

"**Oh, ok, will he be helping you?"**

"**No, he's becoming a doctor, so instead of having to sit through a long lecture, we are letting this count as his lecture." He explained.**

**I nodded my head in understanding.**

"**Speaking of Edward, I need to go to my car. I'll be back."**

**I stood there baffled as to how we got from Edward to how that reminded him to go to his car. **

_**He is an extremely peculiar man.**_

**Suddenly I heard footsteps in the doorway that Dr. Black just walked out of. I looked up only to have the same reaction as I did only minutes ago, only this time I truly gasped.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok. So I kind of told a fiblet about this one being longer. They eventually **_**will**_** get longer, I just need to "find my footing" on this whole fan fiction thing.**

**Remember: I love REVIEWS!!! So go ahead, push that little clicky thingamabob. =))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I got my first reviews!!(the first one doesn't count though because it was my friend using my account.) =)**

**Ha-ha. Anyhoo…I'm so excited!! I really appreciate it. I hope I'm doing everything right. In reality, I only have one review from someone who isn't biased toward me and it **_**was**_** a good review, but I still want to make sure everyone else likes it. So PLEASE review! I love you guys for reading, but I would love you even more if you reviewed…*hint* *hint***

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If I honestly thought Dr. Black was the best thing to ever roam this Earth, I was rudely mistaken. The man who stood in the doorway of my classroom could hardly be called a man, he was a god. He was beautiful, if you can imagine a male being beautiful. He was tall, about 6'2, and he was lean, not too skinny, but not extremely muscular, either. He had the most remarkable shade of hair I had ever seen. It was brown with a reddish tint. It was… bronze, maybe? Yes, bronze. He had chiseled features, and a very pronounced jaw line. His eyes were an electric emerald color that made me weak in the knees. I believed him to be almost too beautiful, if that's possible.

I realized I was staring and looked at him to ask if I could help him. I soon saw that I hadn't been the only one staring and I blushed.

"Can I help you?"

He looked taken aback for a moment. "Yes, actually. I was looking for my mentor. I don't know if I'm too early, though. I'm looking for Dr. Jacob Black. Has he been here?"

"Yes. He just left, actually. I'm surprised you didn't pass him. He left just seconds before you came in. He said he needed to go to his car." I explained. "You must be Edward. " I added as a last minute thought.

He nodded his head causing his unruly locks to cascade over his forehead.

"Alright then, you can have a seat in the back, if you like." I offered, suddenly feeling embarrassed for only having the hard fold-up chairs that the school furnished me with.

"Thank you." He said, moving toward the back of the room.

It was quiet for a long second as we waited for Dr. Black to return. I looked over to see that Edward seemed to be organizing some papers in a folder.

"So, Dr. Black said that you were his intern. That means you've already gone through schooling for quite some time. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"No, I don't mind at all." He looked up from his papers. His gaze penetrated me as he spoke. "I'm twenty-eight." He spoke smoothly. His voice was deep but soft, making me want to close my eyes and savor it forever.

He looked at me for a second before asking, "May I ask the same?"

I smiled at him "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it isn't polite to ask a lady's age?"

I teased him lightly. "I'm twenty-six, though."

He chuckled and ducked his head in attempt to cover the light pink blush that had formed on his ivory skin.

_Whoa, I thought I was the only one who blushed around here._

I giggled as I thought about how much fun I could have with this guy if he blushed half as much as I did.

"So how long have you been teaching?" He asked me as the pink faded from his cheeks.

"I've taught for three years." I told him. "I took a year off after high school to decide exactly what I wanted to do with my life." _Not that I ever decided…_

"I see." He replied. He looked as if he could see that I wasn't completely happy. I was thankful that he decided to drop the subject.

"So did you go to Forks?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, actually. I've lived here my whole life. The only time I didn't live here was while I was in college. I actually went to UCLA. Let me say this, California does _not_ mix well with my skin. I loved it there, but I was happy to be back home where it rains everyday. I thought I would never get rid of that sunburn!" I ranted. He didn't look like he minded though. He honestly looked shocked.

"What?" I asked him, worried I had said something to offend him.

"Did you say you went to UCLA?" He asked.

"Yes…"

"I went there, also. I'm racking my brain trying to remember seeing you, but I'm pulling a blank. I'm positive I would remember you." He said trying to remember me.

I laughed. "I was normally holed up in my room studying." I said embarrassed. "My roommate was Alice Cullen. You would probably know her. She was much more outgoing than I was. She was constantly attempting to get me to go partying with her, but that was never my thing."

He suddenly burst out laughing. I looked at him bewildered for a moment wondering what I had said that caused him to spontaneously combust with laughter.

"Did you… Say…Alice…_Cullen?_" He asked in between breaths as he calmed himself down.

"Yes. I did."

He smiled at me, clearly amused by something I had no clue whatsoever about.

"Alice Cullen is my sister. You are obviously Bella Swan. She speaks highly of you, by the way."

I let this new information sink in. I could clearly see the resemblances now. They both had the shocking green eyes and beautiful pronounced features. Oddly enough, they both had mesmerizing voices. Although Alice's is much more higher than Edward's, I had a feeling that they were both equally persuasive and could get me to do just about anything. From personal experiences, I knew that Alice always got her way when it came to her asking me if she could give me "Monday Makeovers" every Monday morning. (sometimes other days if she was feeling overly rambunctious that week)

"I can tell now." I told him. We were both still slightly shocked by the news.

"I don't know if that's such a good thing." He joked.

"Of course it is! She's a wonderful person." I smiled up at him.

Dr. Black came back then with his supplies.

"Oh, I see that you two have met." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

I was curious as to what that was about, but I let it pass.

"Yes. We found we have ties to each other, already." Edward laughed softly.

We told him about our discovery and soon my class started arriving along with the other guests for the Job Fair. I soon realized that I could, quite possibly, start liking the Job Fair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A BIG THANKS to all of my readers!!! I truly appreciate it!**

DISCLAIMER::I OWN NOTHING!!! 

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I couldn't believe how fast the day flew by. One minute I was explaining to Dr. Black that he was in fact, in the correct room, and the next, I'm watching my students file out of the classroom after the last bell. I stood there shell shocked as I watched the ecstatic teens leave the class. I was absolutely surprised I hadn't noticed the day go by so quickly. I had been dreading the event for weeks and, as much as I hate to admit it, I had a good time today. I sat down in my seat and typed a mass "thank you" e-mail to all of the participants in today's job fair. I let my mind wander back to today.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EARLIER**

**After my class got settled and I doubled-checked the list of guests to make sure everyone was here, I called the class to order. All eyes turned to me and I felt the small tinge of embarrassment that would have surly caused me to blush in my earlier teaching days. I cleared my throat and began.**

"**Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a good night. As you can tell, we have visitors today. I hope we can show respect to each and every one of them, and give them your full and undivided attention while they are speaking to us. It is a privilege to have them."**

**The teens were quiet as I talked and I was thankful. Last year there was a boy who would have taken it upon himself to find something perverted in everything I said and use it against me. I was happy I wasn't embarrassed today in front of these people. **

**I turned to the guest speakers. "Whoever would like to start can come on up now."**

**I watched a tiny woman with a friendly smile stand up and walk over to the podium. "Hello, My name is Debbie Frankell. I'm an attorney for…"**

**She continued her speech and my mind wandered back to Alice Cullen. She had definitely been my best friend through college. We talked a lot , but I couldn't remember her ever mentioning a brother. Especially a gorgeous one who was becoming a doctor. But then again, I was preoccupied with my own drama from Bree to remember anything. I quickly shook off all thoughts of Bree before my emotions got to me, and I burst out crying. That's all I needed. I'm sure my students would just love to see that their teacher was emotionally unstable.**

**I saw that the next speaker was taking his place at the podium and I turned my attention back to where it was supposed to be and I listened to him talk about being a dentist. **

**The next few speeches flew by, and soon it was Dr. Black's turn. As he stood up, I saw Edward sit up straighter and get himself ready to take notes. Dr. Black didn't use the podium, instead he chose to walk around as he talked, effectively keeping the students attention much better than the previous people. He told the class about his job as a trauma surgeon, and had everyone, and I mean everyone, on the edge of their seats as he told the stories of late-night Emergency Room drama he has to encounter. He was wonderful with all my classes and the teens begged for more stories when he was forced to sit down in order to let the other guests have time to speak. We eventually moved his speech to the end so he wouldn't be forced to end his stories so abruptly. The students were the most captivated I had seen them in a very long time. It made me upset that I couldn't keep them that occupied. I made a mental note to work on that. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was brought out of my reverie by someone standing behind me tapping my shoulder. I yelped in surprise. I turned my head to see the perpetrator, only to come face to face with Edward Cullen.

"You _do _realize that you've typed the same sentence fifteen times, right?" He asked with an amused grin.

I looked back at the screen, surprised to find that he was right.

"Huh. I guess that's what happens when you don't pay attention." I replied coolly. I was caught off guard by my demeanor. I never acted like this. Why was I starting now? I pushed that thought away and decided to just go with the flow.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He smirked at me. His eyes were glistening with mischief. I was suddenly scared of what he was going to say next.

"Was your mind occupied elsewhere, Miss Swan? Isn't that what teachers hate their students doing?"

"Doing what?" I asked, truly curious as to what he was asking.

"Daydreaming, of course." He teased.

"Oh, and what do you believe I was daydreaming about, Mister Cullen?" I asked innocently.

He looked taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered. " Me, obviously."

My eyes grew wide at his bluntness. My mouth opened to form a sentence but quickly closed again, making me look like a Guppy. I recovered my thoughts and glared at him.

"I see that we're awfully conceited. And for your information, I was thinking of how surprised I am that I enjoyed today."

He looked apologetic. "I am truly sorry Ms. Swan please forgive me. I was only having fun."

I sighed. "It's alright. I just overreacted. And please call me Bella."

" Alright Bella. So why would you be surprised?" He quickly changed the subject.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up"

"Well, you see, the Job Fair is somewhat um…Degrading, if you will. It makes me feel bad to know that, of all the jobs I could have chosen, I chose to be a teacher."

"Well if you don't like it-"

"NO! Don't get me wrong. I love being a teacher, it's just that when my students hear the stories of the doctors and lawyers their eyes light up and they're completely captivated, where as when a teacher comes to speak they seem utterly bored." I finished with my eyes downcast, fidgeting with my fingers.

He put a finger under my chin and angled my face toward him. I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Bella, what you do is incredible. Without people like you, we wouldn't have any of the doctors or lawyers or even a president. You have one of the most important jobs in the world. Never doubt yourself." His stare made me want to forget everything else and believe anything he told me. I nodded, still held captive in his gaze. He removed his finger and stood up straight again.

"Well, I um, need to go get something." He swiftly left the room.

In that moment, I was absolutely positive things were about to get very interesting.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review! Even if they're anonymous. Really. Go on. Click the little button thingy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really busy lately. I hope you guys are pleased with it so far. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer:: I only own my thoughts.**

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks since the job fair. Two weeks since I first saw Edward Cullen. And two weeks that I've had nothing but Edward Cullen in my head.

After he said that he was going to his car, he never came back. Dr. Black had said there was a personal issue that came up that Edward had to tend to. The self-conscious part of me wondered if Edward really had to "tend to a personal issue" or if he hated me enough that he was just looking for an easy escape. That thought hurt far worse than I'd like to admit.

Edward was gorgeous, to say the least, and I was, well, Me. I'm an extremely bland person. Always have been. Brown eyes, brown hair, blindingly pale skin, and fairly petite frame. Growing up I had always wished that I'd been born with red hair or green eyes or even a few freckles. As long as it was something _defining._ That's all I ever wished for as a child, not a pony or a Barbie Dream House. Nope. I was the weird little girl who would sit on Santa's lap and tell him that I wanted freckles.

So, I can completely see why Edward wouldn't want to be around me. He probably had a beautiful girlfriend at home, anyway. So, as I sat there in an overcrowded coffee shop, I was going to try my hardest to forget about Edward Cullen.

As I made the decision to move on, the bell on the door chimed, causing me to look up, effectively knocking the breath out of me. There, standing in line looking at the menu, was none other than Edward Cullen. I froze. I had absolutely no clue what to do. Several things ran through my mind all at once.

_Should I go up to him? _

_Should I let him come to me? _

_What if he doesn't see me? Or worse, what if he doesn't remember me?_

_Are you kidding me, Bella?! Of course he's going to remember you. _

_Jeez. Get it together, woman!_

I sighed, tired of the internal war I was having with myself.

_I should just go up to him. _

I looked around surveying how many tables were still vacant.

_If I get up I will more than likely loose my booth…_

_Are you serious?! Edward Cullen, the man who has plagued your dreams for two freakin' weeks is standing right in front of you and you're worried about loosing your seat? Move your ass and go to him, woman! _

And so, I slid out of the booth and made my way through the crowded room, feeling a bit claustrophobic. The butterflies in my stomach mixed with all the body heat was enough to make me want to puke.

_Oh that would be a turn on, Bella. Just puke on the poor guys shoes._

I nearly growled at myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm my sickening nerves. Of course, somewhere the Gods hate me and my toe caught on what was probably someone else's shoe. I realized this as I opened my eyes and tried to catch myself on something, but it was no use and I went tumbling, my leg twisting at an unnatural angle under me. I heard the sickening crunch that came from my ankle and someone's sharp cry, before everything went black.

* * *

When I regained consciousness a cool hand was gently probing my ankle. I tried to sit up, but hissed as the movement caused the fingers that were touching my ankle to apply even more pressure.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella! Are you okay?" A velvet voice was almost shrill with panic and I ached to make it calm down. I moaned as the voice grew more worried and I realized I hadn't answered it.

"My left ankle hurts like a bitch." I ground out as the probing continued. I opened my eyes and watched as Edward sat on the end of a bed with my foot cradled in his large hands and chuckled at my expletives. I pried my eyes away from Edward and looked around. I found that I was in a hospital room, the fluorescent lights hurting my eyes and the sterile smell burning my nose.

"You're in the ER, by the way. I saw you fall in Starbucks, and I'm pretty sure everyone heard the crunch that came with it. That was a pretty nasty fall Bella. I called Carlisle and he said to bring you in."

I looked at him in confusion. "Carlisle?" I asked, not recognizing the name.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, my father is Carlisle Cullen. He's a Trauma doctor here."

"Oh." I said lamely, not being able to think of anything else. Frowning at my clumsiness and its way to make an appearance at all the wrong times, I turned away and looked at the opposite wall.

"Bella, are you angry I brought you in? I'm sorry. I probably should have gotten your permission first."

I looked back at him. "Oh. No! I'm extremely thankful. You didn't need to ask."

He looked relieved.

"Um, I was actually coming to talk to you in the coffee shop. I guess I really got your attention, huh?" I joked dryly.

"You were coming to talk to me?" He ignored my poor attempt at humor.

"Yeah. I saw you come in and was kinda worried that you wouldn't remember me."

Edward broke out into a boisterous laughter. I stared at him, wondering what I was missing that was so funny.

He looked up and saw my surprised face. "Bella, you're kinda hard to forget." He said, not looking into my eyes. I noted that his cheeks were tinted pink.

My own cheeks flushed and I was about to say something when the door opened, revealing an elderly man in a lab coat.

"Miss Swan," He read from the clipboard he was holding, "I'm Stan and I'm gonna be taking you for your X-rays." He told me with a slight southern accent.

"Alright. Are we coming right back?" I asked, not wanting to leave Edward just yet.

"Yes ma'am. We'll take you down to the lab and the X-rays will only take about five minutes and we'll bring ya right back."

"Ok."

Edward helped me limp over to the wheelchair Stan had brought and Edward told me he would wait for me in the waiting room because he had to make a call.

The X-rays were an easy affair and when I returned, Edward was waiting for me right where he said he would be. We waited for the results and I wasn't surprised to learn I had a broken ankle. They put a cast on and when asked if I had a specific preference on the color, I immediately looked at Edward and told the doctor Green. I blushed ten new shades of red. The doctor explained what I should and shouldn't be doing and gave me instructions on caring for my ankle for the next six weeks. When everything was settled, they told me I could go home. I realized I didn't have my truck and Edward must have noticed my problem.

"Bella, do you trust me with your truck?"

I laughed. "Um, Edward? Have you seen my vehicle? I don't think I have to worry about anything happening to my truck so, yes. I trust you with my truck." Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, how did you know I have a truck?"

" I saw it parked by your classroom door the day of the Fair and you have a picture of you and a man on the dashboard."

I smiled. "Oh. Yeah. I was late that morning. That's my father and I when he took me fishing." I said as an afterthought.

"Ah. Well, do you mind if I drive you home, and go back to pick up your truck?"

"No, of course not, but how will you get back without leaving your car?"

"I'm going to call a friend that lives right down the road from that coffee shop."

I grinned at him. "Thank you."

Edward drove me home and waited until I was in my apartment to drive away. I waited for him to bring my truck back and just as I was getting worried that something had happened, there was a knock on my door.

I looked through the peephole and saw Edward holding my keys in the air smiling at me. I unlocked the door and pulled it open, coming face to face once again.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hello again." He chuckled, handing me my keys.

"Would you like to come in? Have coffee or something to drink?" I offered.

"No, I actually have to go, but thank you. Um, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

* * *

**I am sorry for not updating in so long. I went on vacation and then had trouble with our internet, so I'm sorry. Again. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Review?**

**Please?**


End file.
